Half Eteranl Darkness
by xXK.A.M.E.IXx
Summary: This is a mixture of Inuyasha and Naruto. This is my first story so please show some critism. It's about a 16 year old named Kamei Shizuki and how her life got turned upside down when she enters a world of demons. This story mostly has drama! ENJOY!


**Half:**

_Eternal Darkness_

Chapter One:

My life was as normal as any teenage girl until that faithful day. My name's Kamei Shizuki and I'm currently fifteen years old and turning sixteen today (February, Friday the 13th). I have a red-brownish hair with light brown highlights that's medium length and layered. My eye color is dark brown. I'm about 5'5". I live with my mom, dad, and twenty-year-old brother, Elliot. As the golden sun meets the clear blue sky, my ears hears nothing but the irritating ringing of the alarm clock, "Ring! Ring! Ring!!! "

"Ugh… I can't believe I have to wake up six o'clock in the morning just to go on a stupid field trip to the Flarex Forest to go camping," I thought to my aching cranium. I got out of my extremely soft and warm bed to check if I had everything I needed for the field trip in my gigantic backpack.

"Let's see…..shorts….bras…..underwear…..towels……." mumbling to myself on and on. "Looks like everything is hear," I said to myself proudly with a smile. With a sigh, I headed for the shower. I preheated the shower to make sure it's hot when I get in. As my shower was preheating I got my toothbrush, put some toothpaste on, and started brushing.

"Hmm…..I wander how long this field trip is……Oh yeah, one week," I thought to myself. I cleaned my toothbrush and rinsed my foamy looking mouth. Then I put some mouthwash in my mouth and swooshed from side to side for about sixty seconds. I took off my top, unstrapped my bra, took of my short and underwear, and let my clothes slide down my slender body. Then as I opened the door to enter the shower, a gust of fog burst into my face. It took me about 15 minutes to be done with the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Then all of a sudden, I hear an annoying voice.

"Hey, stupid! Here's your new skimpy uniform! I'll leave in on your bed!" yelled Elliot.

"I can hear you, dumbass! I'm not deaf ya'know!" I replied angrily. "Geez……" I thought to myself. I got out of the bathroom and headed for my bedroom. Once I got in, I locked the door. I dried myself up and wrapped the towel around my hair to let it dry. I strapped on my bra and slid on my underwear. I headed to my bed and looked at the uniform.

"Hmm….I don't look that skimpy," I thought to myself. I got the uniform and tried it on. I went to the mirror to check how I look

"Man, it seems like the skirts get shorter every time…..sigh……" I said to myself. I put on my watch and got my suitcase.

"Let's see….I got thirty minutes until 7:15," I said to myself.

"Kamei, come down stairs. Breakfast is ready," my mom said calling to me.

"Okay, I'm coming," I replied. I got my backpack and headed downstairs. As I headed downstairs, I smelled the sweet aroma of rice, scrabbled eggs, beacon, sausage, and pancakes. I went into the kitchen and just got myself a bowl of rice and some scrambled eggs. I went to the refrigerator to check what kind of drinks we had, unfortunately, there was only orange, so I got that. I got my food and drink and headed for the family room. I turned on the television, changed it to the news channel, sat my ass down, and ate. I looked up at the clock above the television and had about ten minutes to eat until the bus came to pick me up…Tick…Tock….Tick…..Tock…..

Chapter Two:

The bus has arrived I dump my dirty dished into the sink, get my backpack and head for the bus.

"See ya next week mom and dad!" I called to them as I entered the bus. I looked for my best friend, Sakura Takane, since she was going on the field trip. When I saw her, I went up to her seat and sat next to her.

"Isn't this field trip gonna be great?!" I said with excitement.

"Sure is!" replied Sakura with a smile. We kept blabbering on about the field trip and how it would be like. It took about five hours until we got there……..

"Man that took forever! Well, at least we got to watch a movie on this boring bus," I said to Sakura.

"Yeah, but they could've picked a much more interesting movie," she replied. Everyone got their bags and got out of the bus in an orderly manner….kind of. Every student in the bus just rushed out. We were told to meet our team captain once we got out. My team captain was Mitsuki Ein. There were 5 students for each team captain. In my team was a spoiled brat named Kasumi Reikou, the smartest girl in the school who doesn't dress or act like a nerd named Hitomi Lynn, the team captain's daughter named Orihime, Sakura, and last but not least is me.

After a long, exhausting, boring ride, everyone took a nap and had to wake up at 7:00 p.m. to hear about the place and the people who worked there. ZZZZzzz……

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Yawn….is it time already?" I said tiredly. Everyone got up and went to the girls' restroom outside, kind of like an outhouse but way bigger and have showers.

"Good Morning Everyone or should I say Good Night…Hahahah!" said the female worker named Sakura. "Tonight you will learn how to make your own fire like the cavemen did back in the day. Before we do that though, let me introduce you to our other workers and tell you a little about Flarex Forest. The boring blabbering took about one hour.

Mitsuki told us what to collect and teamed us up. I was with Sakura, Mitsuki was with her daughter, and Hitomi was with Kasumi. Sakura and I were in charge of finding wood. We got our flashlight and started hunting for wood. I had an idea that we should have a race and see who could collect the most wood. Sakura agreed, so we started running around looking for wood. I found one by a humungous waterfall. As I ran for the log, I slipped on a puddle and went flying into the waterfall. All of a sudden, it was pitch black and it felt like I was falling……..


End file.
